Conmoción
by Cereza Prohibida
Summary: Riven no quería llegar tarde a su cita con Musa, en realidad que no quería; pero debía admitirlo, al final de cuentas no había sido ni culpa de Sky ni de Brandon. Había sido la conmoción.


_¡Hola! Este es un fanfic que había subido hace algunos años, pero borré y después me dí cuenta que me gustaba. Así que, bueno, lo dejaré por aquí y huiré._

.

.

 **Conmoción**

.

Pronto llegarían: faltaban cinco pisos para que el elevador se detuviera; pero a juzgar por el estado de Brandon, no sabía si este soportaría llegar consciente hasta el apartamento.

– ¡Brandon!– exclamó Sky cuando este parecía comenzar a desvanecerse. Tomó el brazo de su amigo para que se apoyara en sus hombros y lo miró de reojo: No, no estaba borracho, pero tampoco parecía ser simple víctima del virus adquirido días atrás en una misión.

–Tienes suerte de que las chicas no hayan llegado.

Por supuesto.

Haber salido a Magix y haber invitado a sus novias de improviso no había sido una buena decisión; pero Brandon, en un lapso de ligera mejora, después de cuatro días postrado en la cama con fiebre delirante y mareos que terminaban en inconsciencia, había insistido en salir con Stella y Bloom. A Sky no le gustó la cuenta pendiente con ellas, al cancelar la invitación y hacer que se regresaran a Alfea, pero su amigo había comenzado con comentarios impertinentes en el bar.

Quizá la mezcla de frío aire nocturno, cerveza y el retorno de la fiebre explicaban su terrible estado.

 _Necesita un médico,_ pensó al verlo cabecear y sostenerse de su hombro con mayor grado de fuerza, aún en la debilidad.

Cuando el elevador frenó con suavidad, Sky lo animó a seguir por los pasillos a paso lento y vacilante. La estancia del departamento les dio la bienvenida con su luz encendida, siendo que todos habían hecho planes para ese sábado. El hecho pasó desapercibido por Sky, más ocupado en sentar a su mejor amigo en el sofá que en percatarse que una de las puertas que rodeaba la sala se abría y cerraba. Fue hasta sentir una presencia que levantó la mirada, llevándose una sorpresa al descubrir a Riven de pie. Ambos tenían la misma pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

 _¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

– ¿No habías salido?- cuestionó Riven, saliendo de la sorpresa y caminado presuroso hasta la puerta de salida. Frenó en seco al percatarse de una segunda persona en la habitación: Brandon en un estado deplorable, sentado en el sofá. Tenía el flequillo revuelto y pegado a la frente sonrojada y sudorosa, y tosía de manera irregular. Sus ojos parecían luchar por no cerrarse. Rápidamente Riven armó su conjetura, soltando con naturalidad una autentica y maliciosa risa– Parece que alguien no sabe beber.

Sky se encogió de hombros, mirando de reojo a Brandon.

–Básicamente no tomó, no sé que le sucede.

Riven, restándole importancia a las excusas, tomó sus llaves de la mesa del recibidor y abrió la puerta de salida. Un grito lo detuvo.

– ¡Riven! ¿Podrías cuidar de Brandon mientras voy por el doctor?

– ¡Por favor!–se burló – Déjalo así.

Sky le miró en forma de petición.

– No, lo siento, Sky –no lo sentía–. Tengo prisa.

– ¡Juro que no tardaré!– prometió Sky sin importarle la negativa. Alcanzó la puerta y salió corriendo. Realmente pensaba que podría encontrar un poco de caridad en Riven, pero este se limitó a mirar su reloj y después al patético bulto que acababa de acostarse en el sillón. Volvió a comprobar la hora. Estaba a tiempo pero, habiéndolo sopesado, decidió marcharse.

Un pensamiento le hizo detener la puerta a un centímetro del marco. Sonrió, felicitándose a sí mismo. Sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo del pantalón y caminó hacia Brandon, que comenzaba temblar de escalofríos. Se arrodilló para que Brandon, en su peor faceta, se grabara en su pantalla después de un sonoro _clic_. Riven volvió a sonreír, como quien acaba de cometer el crimen perfecto y disfrutó el resultado, guardando a su cómplice y principal herramienta en el bolsillo.

Sinceramente creía que el problema de su compañero esa noche era el alcohol. Si hubiese pensado lo contrario, habría montado la motocicleta, rumbo a Alfea y no habría llegado tarde. Pero ese no sería su verdadero error. Ese vendría cómo consecuencia; cómo una descarada broma del destino.

En un repentino recuerdo, con ansia volvió a verificar la hora de su reloj, puesto que no deseaba volver a discutir con Musa. Definitivamente no llegaría tarde a esa cita: lo había prometido. Se irguió y antes de abandonar el apartamento escuchó a Brandon toser con desesperación.

 _Simplemente está borracho_ , adjudicó Riven.

Entonces, como intentando no quedar al desamparo, el cuerpo de Brandon volvió a atravesar un terrible escalofrío y volvió a toser. La lastima conmovió a Riven al ver a ese bulto jadeante y sonrojado que acababa de otorgarle una buena fotografía para la posteridad y un futuro chantaje. Fue su segundo e imperceptible error. De acuerdo, sólo, lo llevaría a la cama antes de que vomitase sobre el sillón. Después de todo, sólo tomaría un par de minutos.

–Qué vergüenza ¿Stella te vio así?– Jaló sus brazos para apoyarlo en su espalda. Brandon arrastraba los pies y Riven pensó por un momento que quizá todavía guardaba un poco de conciencia. Al momento de oírlo balbucear cosas de Stella, obtuvo una respuesta. No, su compañero no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

–Stella…es linda… ¿me vio?

El especialista sobrio y sano, rodó los ojos en señal de exasperación.

Brandon canturreó tres veces en voz baja el nombre de su novia. De pronto, débil, se desvaneció por la espalada de apoyo, cuando el propietario de esta soltó sus manos para poder girar la perilla de la puerta destino.

Ajeno al dolor del golpe que se había dado al caer, Brandon continuó balbuceando en el suelo.

– Me gusta Stella y Jade…Sophia… tambien Paulette

– ¡Debí de haberte dejado en el sillón!–masculló Riven con desprecio. Brandon continuó articulando nombres y cosas que Riven no tuvo interés en descifrar. Lo arrastró por la habitación apenas iluminada por la luz de la sala, lo levantó y lo sostuvo en brazos para acostarlo, entonces, en ese mismo momento, Brandon murmuró algo que nunca debió:

–Musa es muy sexy.

Riven lo observó perturbado por el atrevimiento el cual, pensó, costaría caro. Acercó a su rostro molesto a la cara sonrosada y perlada por sudor frío de Brandon, para dictaminar con lentitud y decisión, sílaba por sílaba:

–No vuelvas a decir algo así de Musa ¿Entendido?

Su amigo, convaleciente le miró a los ojos sin mirarlo y murmuró con voz enferma y ronca.

–Tú lo eres más…también Musa…pero tú más.

El rostro de Riven se contrajo en la extrañez, para darle paso a la incredulidad. Definitivamente lo golpearía esa noche. Le dedicó una mirada de fastidio y alejó uno de sus puños para tomar impulso, mientras Brandon daba un cabeceó hacia abajo. Sin embargo, precisamente una pequeña fracción de segundo antes de que su puño se proyectara, Brandon levantó el rostro y se inclinó hacia él. Riven detuvo el golpe al instante, justo cuando supo que su compañero tenía los labios suaves y ardientes a consecuencia de la fiebre.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a pestañear y la firmeza de su puño se desvaneció lentamente, mientras Brandon mantuvo los ojos cansados y cerrados. El castaño apretó sus labios contra el labio inferior del especialista, con una lentitud que el mismo asoció en su mente con los besos sensuales de Musa. Al final, dejó caer la barbilla sobre su propio pecho, por el cansancio. La cabeza le daba vuelta y al día siguiente lo último que recordaría sería haber comenzado a sentirse débil en el bar.

Riven, con la ráfaga de la conciencia indicándole asco, empujó el cuerpo sin fuerzas de su amigo, sobre el colchón y pasó el dorso de su mano por los labios, deseando deshacerse del beso. Se quedó de pie, estático, intimidado y sonrojado. Su mente repetía el beso una y otra vez, sin poder creerlo, pero aún aguardaba la sensación. Tragó saliva e intentó reaccionar de alguna manera lógica, pero no lograba hacer desaparecer su ofuscación. Por lo que veía, Brandon estaba completamente inconsciente sobre el colchón y no había nadie riéndose de lo que debía de ser una broma.

Día más tarde tuvo que admitirlo ante sí mismo y ante Musa, para que ella lo perdonara por llegar tarde a su cita, pues no había sido ni por culpa de Sky ni de Brandon. Había sido la conmoción.

* * *

 _Bueno, Riven estaba enojado y de pronto lo besaron. Intenté interpretar cómo reaccionaría ante un cambio tan violento de estado._

 _Por otro lado: Como siempre, pueden tener sus conclusiones y tomarlo como gusten. Cuando lo escribí, fue porqué me inspiré con las benditas imágenes_ fangirlistas _que hay en internet. Esta era de Riven y Brandon sentados y en medio decía yaoi. Entonces me dije: "Hm, hagamos algo crack" Ojala les haya entretenido un rato. :D_

 _Por otro lado, hace muchos años escribí un fic con insinuación Flora x Bloom. Se llamaba "Contradicciones y Deseos", pero lo borré y luego lo perdí (y ahora sufro) Si alguien lo guardó por pura casualidad, le agradecería que me lo pasara para volverlo a subir :(_

 _En fin, ¡saludos a todos!_

Cereza Prohibida


End file.
